ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovivor: Arabia
|filminglocation=Wadi Rum, Jordan |seasonrun=9:08pm EST - 1:50am EST |video= |previousseason=''Honduras'' |nextseason=''Greece'' }} Ovivor: Arabia is the tenth season of the second generation of Owenandheatherfan's roleplay series, which began on August 27th, 2016. You can find records of the first generation on this wiki. It ended with Monokuma (Mister.. E.) winning in a landslide 5-0-0 jury vote over Nicole Franzel and Lily Allen. Nicole was criticized for having too much control in the post-merge phase, to the point where she disregarded people's emotions. Lily was seen as Nicole's follower, and she had a hard time getting out of Nicole's shadow. Meanwhile, Monokuma was praised for making it to the end despite almost never casting a vote. The jury of five viewed that as an example of his strong social game, as he always got his way in the end despite not directly participating in the vote. Nicole was seen as a snake, for often spreading misinformation and for taking part in the mutiny, which gave Monokuma an easy win in the end. (Castaway List with real usernames). (/Character Rankings/ with color code). (/Transcript/ including timestamps). (/Final Tribal Council/). Production This season featured 12 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of six. The tribes for this season were (the capital of Saudi Arabia), wearing red buffs, and (a major Red Sea port in Saudi Arabia), sporting orange buffs. The two tribes then merged into the purple , named by Nicole Franzel, a reference to a municipality in Saudi Arabia. There was a scrapped white buff for the merge. On day ten, the castaways were given the opportunity to mutiny from their tribe, which four people chose to do. The roleplay took place on Saturday, August 27th, three months after the live reunion of Ovivor: Honduras. It started at 9:08 PM EST, and ended with a live reunion at 1:50 AM EST, lasting approximately five hours. On average, this meant that a person was voted off roughly every twenty-five minutes. Reception to the season was largely positive, with the twist leading to several unique Tribal Councils as its nature forced people to consider the strategic aspect of the game. The mutiny was also praised for being successful, as almost half of the contestants took the offer. The mutiny led to two distinct blindsides, as well as relationships that carried out into the merge and affected the rest of the game. The general consensus is that though the vote twist was successful this season, it was overwhelming and should not be a reoccurring thing. Twists *'Genie Twist': Arabic and Islamic mythology often speak of an entity called a "genie" that grants three wishes if you can find it. A vote in the game of Ovivor could be compared to "wishing" that the person leaves. As there's a limit to how many wishes you can get when you find a genie, this season, castaways were given a limit in their votes. Each contestant only had nine pieces of parchment to use throughout the entire game. It was up to them to use the votes however they saw fit, which included using all of the votes quickly for immediate results, conserving them throughout the game, or simply abstaining to vote entirely. **Notable methods of voting included, but are not limited to, Monokuma and Amanda using all nine of their votes in the first tribal which prompted a rock draw, Darlene using all eight of her votes to flip the tribe against Richard, Rez using his remaining four votes to single-handedly vote out President after his mutiny, as well as Nicole abstaining to the vote for the majority of the game, leaving her with complete control of the outcome in the endgame. *'Mutiny': On day ten, everyone was given the opportunity to mutiny from their tribe and switch affiliations. Marguerite, Lily, and Nicole took the bait from , while Rezen flipped from . *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Similar to previous seasons, contestants looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol were given several paths. A mixture of luck and strategy, Idols this season mostly closely resembled a Choose Your Own Adventure book. However, for the first time, the idols were hidden in challenges, while the clues would be hidden at camp. Anyone that wanted an idol would need to take a risk and obtain it in public. There were two idols for the Riyadh and Yanbu tribes, as well as one idol in the merge feast. Contestants The Game Voting Table Category:Seasons